Mother's Love
by justastudent996
Summary: What if Coraline's parents remembered the incident? What if their greatest fear is back? Can they stay as a family?
1. Memories

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Coraline if I did I wouldn't be making fanfics right now**_

_So this is the first chapie to my story enjoy!_

* * *

It was a cold winter night and everyone in the pink palace was already fast asleep. A sharp scratching sound was then heard as the small door to the other world cracked then got destroyed splinters from the door were flying and landing on the cold floor. Mel Jones woke up and headed downstairs to see what was going on. She watched in pure horror as the other mother busted out of the small door. She ran upstairs and stood in front of her daughter's room.

She then saw the dark shadowy figure standing right in front of her. It was none other than the other mother in her true form of course. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The other mother yelled.

She was scared but her maternal instincts got the most of her and she tried even harder to barricade the door.

"What do you want with her?" Mel asked.

"Why do you ask? Do you even care?" she answered back.

"Of course she's _MY DAUGHTER_ and I'm her _ONLY MOTHER_!"

The other mother became furious. She pushed her out of the way and clawed the locked door open. The commotion waked up the sleeping Coraline.

"What's happen...YOU!"Coraline said in sheer terror.

"That's right Coraline, I'm back and I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" The other mother yelled.

"MOM, DAD HELP!" Coraline yelled as she struggled for the other mother to let go of her grip.

Mel watched in terror as her daughter struggled. She couldn't do anything about it her body was in great pain. She couldn't move a single muscle even if she tries.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Coraline yelled as tears began to fall down from her eyes.

"NOOOOO! CORALINE!"

Mrs. Jones soon found herself back in the bedroom. She breathed heavily and was sweating all over.

"Hun, are you alright?" her husband asked.

"It's the other mother, she's trying to take Coraline away!"

The two knew the other mother quite well. They met her when she trapped them in a snow globe. They knew her intentions, and her plans. They just agreed to keep everything from their daughter to make her believe that everything was just a dream to her, to comfort her, to stop her from worrying and so as not to scare her. It didn't work of course. Coraline knows it was real but what she didn't know that her parents still has the memory of the said incident.

"Charlie, guard the small door in the drawing room! I'll guard Coraline's door and don't forget to bring a bat." She said.

"You're overreacting, you saw how Coraline fought that monster. She's never coming back."

"Please, for me... for our daughter"

"Fine!"

She went out of their room and sat against Coraline's door. She won't let some _demonic manifestation of pure evil that resembles a spider that feeds on the souls of the young living children in order to satisfy her twisted hunger for love and the living_ take her daughter away. She closed her eyes then she saw how it all had happened before...

* * *

**_flashback_**

Mrs. Jones just got home from the grocery store she set the bag on the kitchen's counter then she heard a noise coming from the drawing room. She cautiously went inside. She saw the small door slightly open. She peered inside and saw a tunnel and opened the door then she saw a strange figure that looked like her only with...button eyes! She was shocked. "Could it be that the dreams that Coraline keeps telling me about her other mother and the other world was real!" She said to herself. She just stared back then she passed out but she doesn't know why.

She soon found herself in a strange winterland with her unconscious husband next to her. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him to wake him up.

"Huh? where are we?"Mr. Jones asked.

"I don't know"

They both looked up and saw the transparent arced ceiling and walls. They were trapped in a giant snow globe this was confirmed but why; What happened?, Does this have something to do with the strange button-eyed woman? Is Coraline alright? These questions kept flooding their minds.

They looked through the curved glass and saw a drawing room analogous to theirs only slightly different. Then they saw the grotesque figure of the other mother staring straight at them. They felt as if she was staring right through their souls.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm Coraline's mother." She answered.

Mel Jones could not believe she was hearing all this. She wished that this was all just a terrible nightmare and that she would wake up any time soon. Charlie Jones on the other hand was shocked.

"No, that can't be true! This is just a nightmare! I know it is!" Coraline's **real mother** exclaimed.

"Trust me this is real and I may not be Coraline's only mother but I will be, you'll see."She then walked away.

"Coraline...my Coraline! What does she want to do with her!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed; tears falling down from her eyes.

"I-I don't know..."was all Mr. Jones could answer to her wife. He was also worried of course but still he couldn't believe all this.

The couple held each other in the cold for a long time. They comforted each other and worried about their young girl. They should have gave her more attention, they should have showed her how much they love her but now their too late. They are going to die in the freezing cold all because of their mistake. As the two stared at death in the face with their hearts and minds they remembered their little girl. The would never forget Coraline Jones even after their deaths. They don't want them to die the same way they will. They want her to live a long and happy life. They worked long and hard every single day just to keep her alive but now they know they've forgotten a very important thing: to pay attention to her.

The two then looked at the wall of their snowy prison and they saw Coraline on the other saw her concerned worried look. Mrs. Jones wrote on the wall of their prison "HELP US" in big bold letters. Coraline's worried look then turned into pure anger. Then they saw the image of their daughter fade away and the drawing room once again came into full view.

They held each other for several hours seeking warmth in each other's knew well that Coraline is their only hope right now. Then they heard the other mother she was talking to someone. They looked through the glass to investigate only to find out it was their daughter:

"So you're you brought vermin with you." The other mother said.

" No, I ... I brought a friend." Said Coraline.

"You know I love you."

"You, you have a very funny way of showing it." she answered trying not to show how freaked out she is.

"So? Where are they - the ghost eyes?" Beldam(aka other mother) asks.

"We aren't finished yet, are we?" Coraline replies.

"No, I suppose not. After all, you still need to find your old parents, don't you?"

"I already know where you've hidden them." Then Coraline points to the tiny door

Mrs. Jones starts tapping the glass with her finger and Coraline tries to look where it's coming from and finds out it's the snow globe.

"Go on. Open it. They'll be there, all right."

"You're wrong, Coraline! They aren't there. Now, you'll be staying here forever."

"NO I'M NOT!" Coraline exclaimed as she throws the cat to the beldam and grabs the snow globe. All the couple could see was a black space. It was too dark to see anything in Coraline's bag. The next thing they knew they were standing on the front porch.

* * *

Mel Jones found out she had fallen asleep and open the door to check on Coraline. She was relieved to see her daughter still there sleeping like an angel.

"It's time... I need to tell her tomorrow..."She whispers to herself.


	2. The Truth

_**Okay so this is the second chapie of my story. If you didn't understand the ending of the first chapter, this one will make it much clearer. Oh and this one is Coraline's POV and Coraline's thoughts are italized in a certain part just in case you get confused.  
**_

* * *

Everything was dark until I saw a small light. I began to open my eyes and saw my room lit by the sunlight outside. I had that dream again; what would happen if I loose the game. I would be stuck in there forever like what happen to the ghost children. I shrugged it off, the only thing that matters now is that I am back with my real family_. _I can't believe it it has been two months since I last defeated her but still she keeps haunting me in my dreams.

I got up and walked out of my room. This is a weekend I should be enjoying myself not thinking about that horrible past. I got down to the kitchen. I hope we'll be having cereal it is ten times better than dad's cooking. I then went back to lie on my bed, I'm still too tired to get up. I guess I could use this time to do some thinking; The door is locked up right and I threw the only key down the well. No way she can get out right?

This doesn't satisfy me! May be I need a list just to remind me she's gone forever. I got a piece of pen and paper and wrote down:

* * *

Why the Beldam can Never Come Back:

1. She is on the other side of a small **_locked door_**.

2. The _**only key**_ is thrown down the well.

3. She's a manifestation of pure evil that feeds on the spirits of the living children. She's probably too weak to get out since she hasn't eaten in a while

4. Or better yet she died of starvation. She did say she'll die without me

5. Her hand down the well couldn't possibly find the key that easily

6. Even if she's still alive I doubt the severed hand of hers can climb back up to the well

7. Even if it can the key would be too heavy _**if it ever finds it**_

* * *

I was well satisfied with my list. I then heard a knock on my door and I quickly stashed my list away under my pillow. "It's open!" I called. Only to find out it's my mother **REAL mother**

"Coraline dear, we need to talk about something." She said.

"Sure mom." I answered... _Did I do something wrong?_

"Do you remember that dream you once told us about the other mother?" she asked... _Wait the other mother! Don't tell me you remembered it!_

"Yeah, sure I do mom." I answered doing my very best not to freak out.

"Well you see... Your father and I... remembered her."

"Y-you did!"

"Yes we're sorry we lied to you all this time. It's just that maybe if we act like we didn't remember you would think it's all just a nightmare of yours and you would stop worrying. We don't want to scare you Coraline..."

One thing became clear to me: they remembered being kidnapped by the other mother( beldam) I'll just call her beldam it seems to suit her better anyway. Wait, but why would mom tell me all this. There must be a reason.

"Did you tell her?" A voice was then heard only to find out it was dad standing at the door.

"Mom told me all that you remembered beldam."

"Oh is that how you call your other mother?" dad asked while giving me a strange look. It's pretty obvious he's doing it to lighten the mood.

"Yup, that name seems to suit her better than other mother anyway." I answered.

"It sure does. I hope that's the last we'll ever see of her, but we are always here for you Coraline no matter what, a nightmare it may be or something that really happened. We just don't want you to get scared if she ever comes back." my mother said.

"Don't worry mom and dad, there's no way she can come back!" I told them proudly as I gave them the list.

"That's my little girl, brave as ever!" my father said proudly.

"Well that's all cleared up now. We don't have to worry about her. Now c'mon it's time for breakfast. I cooked it myself.

"Well there's a first time in everything!" I said to my mother.

My parents smiled at me as they led me downstairs to eat. They are more like parents than ever before, but I'll always love them no matter what.

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter.I know It's not as good as the first but it's still pretty ok right? The next chapter-(what if something breaks their happiness) will be better I promise. Pls reviewand I accept flames. Their just constructive criticism said in a _unique_ way. I would feel happy to have some proofs that people read my stories only 1 has reviewed so far so pls.**


	3. The Future?

_**Okay so this is my 3rd chapter. Sorry it took a while. I had homework, and I really want to get higher grades and I don't care if I study in a science school when I want high grades, I want high grades. Anyway this is the 3rd chapter and I still have a long way to go with this so enjoy!**_

* * *

A week has already passes when Coraline and her parents had the "talk". Their lives has never been happier. If only it can stay like this forever...

Coraline has just boarded the bus that will take Wybie and her to their school. She sat next to her friend.

"Hi _Caroline_. You look happy today." Wybie greeted.

"Oh it's just that my parents took me to the amusement park yesterday. It was so much fun, and my name is Coraline!" Coraline replied as she punched Wybie to the side.

"Ouch! You know Jonesy you should really stop using me as a punching bag"

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because it hurts!"

"Not a valid reason-for me at least!"

"You and your parents seem to get along better ever since the "thing with the beldam" and after you guys had the "talk" you've been enjoying yourselves like there's no tomorrow." Wybie observed.

"Yeah, I guess...I think they just don't want to loose me again."

"Jonesy, no parent would want to loose their kid EVER!" Wybie exclaimed.

"I know...Do you think she'll ever get out?" Coraline asked.

"I doubt it. The hand can't get out"

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

_Meanwhile:_ Mrs. Jones went to visit Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible's place to ask their opinion on the new gardening catalog she's making.

"Thank you for your help. I normally don't ask anyone's opinion about the gardening catalog I make but Coraline suggested I ask others." thanked Mrs. Jones.

"It's no trouble at all! I really appreciate it actually. Back in our days the directors never pay any attention to our suggestions." said Ms. Forcible.

"Who cares if they don't pay attention to us. It is our audience that matters!" stated Ms. Spink.

"Ah yes... I can still hear the crowds chanting our were a good actress April but I was the one that kept the crowd going." said Ms. Forcible.

"Don't be silly Miriam, they all went to see me!" Said Ms. Spink

_"Do they know that I'm still here?"_ thought Mrs. Jones.

"Ummm, so about the catalog..." Mrs. Jones interrupted as she took a sip of her tea.

"I think pink roses are good for any garden."said Ms. Spink.

"But red tulips are better!" stated Ms. Forcible.

_"Can they even agree on anything?"_ thought Mrs. Jones.

"Don't finish your tea. I 'll read your fortune." said Ms. Forcible.

Mrs. Jones doesn't really believe in fortune telling but she didn't hesitate to give her cup to Ms. Forcible.

"This is bad...very bad! A terrible misfortune will befall to your family! A horrid monster will try to break your family."

"Maybe your tea leaf-readings are faulty! Give me that cup." stated Ms. Spink.

"No, their fine. My reading is highly accurate."

"No it is not. Now let me see that cup!"

The two kept arguing but Mrs. Jones paid no attention. She was deep in her thoughts and she recalled Ms. Forcible's statement "A terrible misfortune will befall to your family!" _"Could it be! the other mother? Nah, fortune telling is preposterous... but still..." _Mrs. Jones_ (_sort of scared)was then conscious of what is happening.

"Thank you Ms. Spink, Ms. Forcible, I really need to go now! Bye!" said Mrs. Jones as she stood up and left their flat in a hurry.

She walked out without paying any attention to the two and headed to her home as she thought about her fortune...

_"Maybe fortune telling is real... no matter even if she comes back. I'll be ready for her. I'll do anything to keep her away from Coraline...even if it kills me..."_

* * *

_**Sorry it took a while. I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm sure all of you will be surprised. Spoiler alert: yes, it is the other mother but it won't be Coraline going to the other world this time. And also all the characters from the movie(except the others) will be here just wait. Thank you for your patience! :)**  
_


	4. She's Back

**Sorry for the super long wait guys :(((( I have been neglecting this story as in NEGLECTING it. Anyways...**

* * *

Mrs. Jones rushed into their old flat and got to work immediately. She duct taped the small entrance to the "other" world and pushed a heavy dresser in front of it. She doesn't know if it will hold but she has to try.

She then grabbed the biggest kitchen knife they had, placed the blade in a leather case, then she strapped it onto her belt. She then got her husband's pistol and placed it safely in her pocket.

She sat next to the dresser and waited...

* * *

The hand has been forcing itself to climb the well's high walls. It took a while but the hand is now forcing itself through the soft rotting wood that was covering the monster's prison.

It was easy enough to pass through, it just took the hand a few minutes to dig through. It then sneaked inside and got the key from Coraline's room. Seeing Mrs Jones guarding the door, the hand retreated and turned on the radio and changed the station... a lullaby starts to play...

The already tired Mel Jones heard the gentle melody. _What on earth! Why is that playing... I-I must turn off the radio but I-I'm...so... sleepy... _she thought. Within moments she was asleep...

* * *

Coraline got home from school and she saw her mother passed out in the drawing room. She rushed to her side and began shaking her mother frantically

"Mom, wake up! wake up!" she shouted.

"hmm... Coraline?" she answered. She then became frantic as she noticed that the dresser was placed back to it's original position and her weapons were gone and so was the duct tape... _Was that I dream? No- it wasn't. She's back! I must protect my family! _

_"_Mom what's wrong?" Coraline asked.

"N-nothing sweetie; everything's fine. Why don't you go upstairs. We're going to order pizza for dinner. I'll call you when it gets here."

"Pizza? Oh thanks Mom! We haven't had pizza in ages."

Coraline happily rushed into her room with pizza in her thoughts.

The rest of the night went as it normally except that Mrs. Jones was strangely quiet. Mr. Jones arrived moments before the pizza did. They all ate together. Coraline finished her homework and was tucked into bed.

1:00 PM- everyone was asleep except Mrs. Jones. She sneaked down, strapped another knife onto her belt. She noticed the door was open...

_I have to do this. I must protect Coraline at all cost... _She thought as she starts to enter the portal.


	5. A Trap

**Okay here's the next chapter guys. I know the last one was kind of short but don't worry this one is way longer. Enjoy ^_^**

**And I just realized something, Wouldn't it be better if Mrs. J told Coraline and her husband and forced their family to move? It seems like the most practical thing to do...**

**Anyways, because of that question that's been troubling my mind. I decided to think of an answer myself.**

**First of all, they just got settled into their new home and Coraline is just starting to make friends. Separation with said friends is too much don't you think. They just met and Mrs. J doesn't want to upset Coraline. Next, she doesn't want to scare her daughter. I would be scared too if I found out that the creepy soul-eating monster that stalks me and that disguised itself as my mother is back and just after a few weeks of beating the crap out of it.**

**Now, that would raise the question, Why didn't she just tell it to Mr. J, he can help right? ****She doesn't want him to worry and... okay I can't think of any. Guys, tell me when you think of one.**

**Okay I don't want to make this intro any longer but I have to apologize for the last chapter. It says there that the hand got the key from Coraline's room. Let's just omit that part and assume that the hand was able to grab the key before climbing out. I would change it but I'm too lazy. Again, really sorry guys**

* * *

Mrs. Jones forced herself into the portal. She knows that she will come face to face with the other mother once again. She hated that monster and she was also terrified by her. But she needs to do this for Coraline.

She reached the end of the strange tunnel and saw the near replica of their home but the beldam was not in sight. She walked around the place, taking in every detail that might help her locate her foe. No such luck. _Maybe I'm just in a nightmare-a terrible sick nightmare._ She thought.

She walked back to the drawing room; she was ready to leave when she hears a familiar voice from behind.

"I've been expecting you..." She turned around and faced the monster that once tried to take away her beloved daughter. She was in her true form; her appearance contrasting the quaint and quiet surroundings around her.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious. It's all about revenge!" the beldam gave an eerie reply.

"I won't let you near my Coraline!"

"Really? Is that what you were thinking when you and your husband didn't bother spending time with her. When you let her enter my world. Work, work, work-that's all you ever do right?"

"NO! No! T-that's not true..."

"Are you sure? Then why is it that Coraline came back after her first visit?"

"I-I don't know..."

She closed her eyes and recalled the events before the "other mother" incident.

She has ignored Coraline and prioritized her work but they did started acting like a family afterwards. But then again, if they had paid attention to her in the first place then this whole fiasco won't even happen. Coraline came back after the first visit because she wasn't content with life and all of that was their fault.

"Now, which one of us is the better mother?"

Mrs. Jones collapsed onto the floor, covered her face and begins to sob.

"I-It was my fault... I should've... I-I'm sorry Coraline..."

"You don't deserve her and that little brat doesn't deserve a happy life!" The beldam yelled angrily.

"FINE! HURT ME! KILL ME! Just don't lay a hand on my daughter!"

"Hurt you? Alright then. Who am I to deny your wish?"

The beldam pinned Mrs. Jones to the wall and knocked her unconscious.

She then regains her consciousness and finds herself in a dark and damp place. She was tied up and her eyes were hurting so badly. She tried to loosen herself from the tight knots but it was no use.

She then noticed a mirror in front of her and saw the frightful image in front of her.

Her clothes were torn and dirty. She has wounds and bruises and her forehead was bleeding. She then noticed her eyes...they were no more and a pair of black buttons replaced them.

* * *

**Okay so I need to ask you guys something or some things.**

**Do you think I need to change the rating to T? and**

**I plan on killing one of the characters so should I?**

**Your answer will be really be of great help to me and this story and please review. Those will definitely help me as well. **


	6. Family Outings

**Okay, so the same questions from the previous chapter are still pending and please take note that I didn't tell you the reason behind changing the ratings to T or who do I plan to kill. I'm really thinking about it and I really think your opinions will help. **

**Anyways, another Coraline's POV chapter.**

* * *

I got out of the bed and greeted the sun. A bright and sunny Saturday morning, is just what I need after a hectic week of school. I have made a couple of new friends-Wybie and my new BFF Macey. But those others- why do they throw random objects at us, take our lunch money, blackmail us and oh forced us to do their homeworks.

At least I have a family outing to look forward to. I rushed to the bathroom, cleaned and fixed myself, then I rushed down to the kitchen.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Oh something very special for my dear sweet Coraline." my mother exclaimed.

She then laid out blueberry pancakes, crisp strips of bacon and a nice tall glass of chocolate milk in front of me. I took a bite out of the pancakes and I was surprised at how good they were. My mom was always a better cook than dad but her cooking has increased tenfold since last time (last time being last week and her first time by the way).

"Wow mom, I can see that your cooking skills are improving."

"I completely agree. This is way better than mine." dad agreed.

"So what's our agenda for today?" I asked my parents.

"We were thinking it would be nice to visit your grandparent's farm. So Mel you phoned them already?"

"Huh wh-Oh yes. Of course." my mom replied. She's different today. I just don't know what.

I can't believe we're going to grandma and grandpa's farm. We usually visit during the summer but there is a first time in everything. I have missed grandpa's jokes and the horseback riding lessons he gives to me every summer. I miss grandma's cookies and the knitted leg warmers and scarves she gives to me in case of a cold winter.

"Okay then. I'll start loading some of our stuff in the trunk."

My father left leaving me and mom alone in the kitchen.

"So Coraline... Do you recall the other world?" She asked. I was dumbfounded by her question. She knows it was traumatizing for me.

"Mom, can we please not talk about it."

"But-" the telephone interrupted her. _saved by the phone._

_"_I'll get it!"

I rushed to the phone to answer:

"Hello?"

"Hey Coraline, wanna go slug hunting with me and Wybie?" Asked Macey, she's a new friend of mine and she's also the only person in school who got my name right immediately.

"Sorry can't, I have a family outing today. Wait, I thought you hate slug hunting."

"Why-were-you-born talked me into it."

"He's holding your favorite book hostage."

"Yup" she said.

"Good luck getting it back."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Enjoy your trip. bye!"

"Bye!" I placed the phone back into the reciever.

"So you two ready to go?" dad asked as he entered the house.

I got my bag and got in the car. I looked back at the pink palace as we drove off. I then noticed cat giving me a strange glare. _What's he trying to say?_ Never mind that I guess. I still have a trip to enjoy and why should I be worried.

* * *

**Okay, so I added an OC-Macey. Yeah, so I changed the Oc's name like it would make a big difference and I hope it won't. Anyways, let's just say I had a reason for changing it. **

**And by the way. If you're confused at first don't worry. Everything will soon be revealed. ^_^**


	7. The beldam's intentions

**Please Review! ^_^ Sorry for the long update**

* * *

Cat knows better than Coraline. He knows the truth and he knows what he must do. After they left he went to the other world and dragged the injured Mrs. Jones out of the mirror prison.

**"**You, you're that cat that Coraline-" said Mrs. Jones.

"That Coraline threw. Can we please not talk about that. I'd rather forget that experience thank you very much." cat interrupted.

"What does she want? Did she hurt my family?"

"Obviously she wants revenge and no she hasn't hurt anyone...yet." cat sighed heavily. He doesn't want to imagine the things that the beldam has planned.

"Do they know?" she asked.

"No, just me. I would've told Coraline but she doesn't get the message. Here, let me loosen you up first then we can talk." Cat scratched the rope until it was cut. The two sat down in the drawing room.

"Thank you cat..." said Mrs. Jones.

"Don't thank me just yet. We still have a lot of work to do."

"I really don't know what is going on here. What does the beldam want?" she asked.

"Like I said revenge. She can't survive without feeding on kids so she went after Coraline who happens to be the nearest target."

"Why did she trap me then?"

"She knows that Coraline won't go there on her own so she trapped you to be able to use your eyes and fool her into thinking it's you and don't worry she won't let you die. If you perish the eyes will go away revealing her cover." explained cat.

"Why doesn't she attack her then and there then?"

"She can't feed on children in the real world. She has only power to do so here. That's why she needs you-gaining her trust and luring her back here."

Mel Jones breathed a sigh of relief._ There's no way Coraline will ever go back. Her plan is flawed, the beldam already lost._ she thought.

"I need to get out of here and quick." Mrs. Jones said as she rushed to the tiny door. She tried to pull it open but it won't budge.

"You'll need the key" stated cat.

"Where is the key?"

"I don't know. It must be somewhere here otherwise it's in the real world."

"I'll look upstairs. You search here."

The two searched through ever single inch of the place and they couldn't find a key nor a clue on it's exact location.

"Maybe it's in the real world." said cat.

"Is there a second key?"

"No there's only one key. At least we know it's in the real world."

"Can you get it for me?" she asked.

"Oh sure, fine, I will but there is just one problem... I don't know where it is! And it can only be opened from the outside world!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry but maybe you can look for it and o-"

"Open it? I will if...I had hands!" said cat as he raised his paws into clear view.

"Geez, I'm sorry."

"I need to tell Coraline. She can help." said cat as he starts to scamper off.

"No wait! Don't tell her. I don't want her to be involved. She'll get hurt."

"Mrs. Jones, do you know that if the beldam doesn't get what she wants she'll most likely hurt her there. She already has your gun and two of your knives remember?"

Mrs. Jones raised her hands in defeat."Fine, just please keep her safe."

"I will but first we have to tie you up again. We might get caught. I'll untie you again tomorrow."

"Alright then. It looks like I have no choice anyways."


	8. The Key

**I bet you guys are tired of this and tired of hearing this but I'll say it again. I'm sorry for updating this late... I'm a procrastinator -_- This is another Coraline POV.**

* * *

Macey, Wybie, and I were placing the finishing touches on our project when my mom walked in with a plate full of cookies.

"Here are some cookies kids. I hope you enjoy them. I baked them with love!" she chirps happily as she places the plate on the table before us.

"Thanks mom!"

"It's no trouble at all Coraline. Just call me when you need something." She said before she left.

"Okay mom!"

The two each took a cookie from the plate and they took a big bite into it. I got my own and tasted it; it was delicious.

"I didn't know your mom could bake." Wybie says.

"Yeah, I didn't know either..." I replied. That was rather peculiar really and the fact that my mother baked is surprising enough.

I looked at my two friends Wybie looked at me with concern in his eyes while Macey looked apprehensive and worried. I gave her a questioning look.

"Hey Macey! Is something the matter?" I asked.

She heaved a big sigh before finishing off her cookie. "Maybe we should take a walk..." her expression became calm.

"Sure"

I called out to my parents that we're going out. We took our coats and headed towards the door. Wybie brought the plate of cookies. We walked a good distance before someone spoke up.

"Cookie?" Wybie offered.

"No thanks." we said simultaneously.

"More for me then!"

"Alright Macey, What's up? I asked.

She started to look worried once again. She closed her eyes and sighed before proceeding.

"I'm just a little suspicious." She admitted.

"Suspicious? of what?" I asked.

"Your house... Look, I haven't told this to anyone but I think I must tell you I first moved into this neighborhood I did a little exploring. I sneaked into the empty flat of the pink palace. I heard a few mice; I didn't know why but I was drawn to follow them. They lead me to the drawing room and I saw this doll and it looked like me. Except for the button eyes that is..."

"What did you do?" Wybie asked her.

"Well, I'm a coward so I freaked out and rushed towards the door. I could've sworn that the doll move before I left."

"What are you saying? My house is haunted? And why is it that you got so anxious when you saw my mom? Are you going to be like the other now? Are you going to call me freak?" I flamed up at her. I didn't know why but I did.

"N-no, I'm just saying you must be careful..." she said.

Everything then went quiet. Macey broke the silence.

"Sorry Coraline. I have to go home now." She then walked away. Great, I feel sorry now... Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"She might be right you know... You do remember the-"

"Yes Wybie, I remembered but she's not coming back. I'm sure of it."

"Whatever you say Coraline. I'll see you tomorrow." he said before he left.

I seated myself on a fallen log. It's impossible to happened. The beldam is stuck there forever. She can't get out; Macey and Wybie are just being paranoid. I then felt soft fur brush against my arm. I winced a little before I saw who it is.

"Cat!"

He glared at me right before he bit a part of my shirt and pulled.

"Okay! Okay! I'll follow you!" he then ran through the woods. He was fast and I could barely keep up but I did. He led me back to my house and into the kitchen. He pointed towards a drawer.

I walked towards it and opened the old drawer. I then saw it; the key that should have been rusted and resting peacefully in the old well was sitting inside the very drawer in our kitchen, in my house.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update -_-**


	9. The other side of the Door

**Okay, ninth chapter. Ohmygosh! I updated early! It's a miracle! Praise the heavens!**

* * *

"H-how d-did this?" Coraline was lost for words. She felt so confused and lost.

The cat just stared at her then he rushed away from the kitchen and led her to the tiny door in the drawing room. Coraline backed up. She dared not to enter there again.

"No cat!" she exclaimed.

Cat just kept tugging at her trousers. He knew that Coraline must know the truth else bad things will surely happened.

"Cat, I said no!" Coraline tried to pull him away but he just won't let her.

"F-fine! I-if I do this do you promise me that you'll stop bugging me." she says.

Cat gave her a reassuring smile then nodded. The beldam is out right now so he thinks that they don't have to worry about her.

Coraline inserted the key into the hole then she felt uneasiness. She had nightmares that started like this and she certainly didn't like the ending. Her palms were sweating and here breathing was heavy. She is unsure of the condition of the other world.

The door opened and the familiar narrow pinkish-purple tunnel emerged from the other side. She crawled inside, preparing herself physically, mentally, emotionally and psychologically for her encounter with the very world that she dreads.

She crawled inside the tunnel and she felt the cold familiar rush of air from the other side. Her spine tingled and her heart beat raced but she has to be brave. She must face her fears once again.

She reached the other side of the tunnel and saw the empty likeness of her flat.

"Well, no one's here! Let's go back now." She said as she walked towards the tunnel. Cat caught up to her and was once again tugging at the hem of her pants.

"You have to know the truth!" he exclaims.

"Truth? What truth?" She asks.

Cat just rushed into the mirror; the same place where the other mother trapped Coraline when she was being 'naughty'. He entered the mirror and came back dragging a dirtied and exausted familiar figure.

"C-coraline? I-is that you?" she said.

"T-the O-other mother..." Coraline gasped in shock.

Cat shook his head. "That's not the other mother..." he said.

"Wha-what the- C-cat I don't understand!" She exclaims.

"Please Coraline, allow me to explain before you jump into your absurd and wrong conclusions." he said.

* * *

"W-wait, are you saying that this is my mom and the beldam captured her so she can get to me and seek revenge?" she asks. Cat just nodded.

"What the- Cat are you serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be..." he replied.

"C-coraline, I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you..." Mrs. Jones said.

"It's not your fault mom... Man, what did she do to you... I-I mean look at you... You haven't eaten for days and and- I'm sorry this happened to you..." Coraline tried to hold the tears that was welling up in her eyes. She's a brave girl that loves adventure and excitement but somethings are just too muck for her to handle.

They hugged each other tightly; it was something that they haven't done in a while and for a split second they both feel that nothing bad is happening and they they're back home- safe and sound.

Cat smiled at the scenery before him. _At least she now knows the truth... _he whispered.

A voice then broke them from their trance. "What are you doing here?" the voice snarled.

The three of them looked towards the direction of the voice and they were met with the physical manifestation of their nightmares.

* * *

**A rather short chapter... but this one is my favorite so far :D**

**Your reviews are much appreciated. :))**


End file.
